Welcome To Zombieland!
by Spanish-Butterfly
Summary: Part 2 Up! The Hive is dead - The Red Queen is forced to kill the residents after the air was contaminated. Hours later, a group of commandos was sent to investigate meeting Catalina in the process. They soon find out it's a game of survive. Zombies, creatures, viruses, guns, Oh my! Rain/OC/Alice, OC/OC. Pairing poll up! Femslash/Yuri with straight pairings.
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

[**10 Years Ago**; Los Angles, California]

"Ah!"

"Watch out!"

"Shit!"

_Crash! Bang!_

The sound was deafening – the screeching out tires, screams of terror, and the pain.

"What happened? Kit Kat!? Are you okay?!" A young mother turned around to check her daughter in the backseat only to instantly tear up when she saw her daughter's situation but she kept a brave face up for her daughter who was slowly opening her breathtaking eyes to stare at her mother.

"Catalina? Oh my gosh, please stay wake. Honey, I'm right here." Janelle Ramirez cooed her fatally injured daughter; she placed a warm hand on her daughter's cooling cheek, afraid to move her. The seven-year old beautiful child of mixed blood with honey brown-blond hair looked up at her mother with stunning eyes that had a mixture of blue and green.

"Momma?" Blood trcikled down from the child's mouth as she spoke; tears were slowly streaking down her soft, bronze-skin and her favorite lavender colored sun dress was stained with bright red blood; her injury was a steel pipe entering her body from her fragile back while existing out of her stomach and into the car's floor. Janelle was almost completely unharmed except from a broken wrist, a knotted forehead, and a few bruises – her daughter wasn't so lucky. A coughing fit sent the girl's mother over the edge.

"Kit Kat, please don't talk! You're hurt, please. Just listen to me this one time." Janelle pleaded frantically. The smell of burnt tires and shouting of other drivers compared nothing to her only child's pain. Janelle's heart clenched so tightly she fear she would pass out.

"Ma'am! Are you okay?" A man questioned, running over to the car, he peered inside as gasped at the horrific sight. He was stunned when the little girl gave him a small smile.

"I can't move her, she'll…..I can't." Janelle whispered will tears pouring from her eyes while shaking her head in disbelief.

"Please get an ambulance over here!" The man shouted into the crowd, to receive frantic 911 calls and curiosity. The man pushed the onlookers back, giving the mother and daughter time alone.

"Don't be sad." Catalina whispered, giving her mother's a beautiful smile.

"No, no. Catalina? Please keep your eyes open! I know it hurts but please –" Janelle was interrupted when Catalina placed a cold hand on her mother's shoulder, her fingers gently grazing over her mother's exposed skin.

"It'll be okay. I'm tired, Momma. Please let me sleep." Those enchanted blue-green eyes closed as her small hand slipped from her mother's shoulder. Catalina took her last breathed as her mother watched in horror, frozen in fear before the sound disappeared and never returned – she broke down. The child was a picture of devastating beauty, innocently sleeping with peaceful expression on her face as her mother's screams and pleads echoed throughout the silent area as onlookers watched with tears flowing from their eyes, they felt the mother's pain as her light faded and disappeared. However, no one noticed the ambulance had a small red and white Umbrella symbol in the far corner.

* * *

[**1 Week Later**; Tokyo, Japan – Umbrella Base]

"Mister Rousseau? Are you positive you want to do this?" The Head of Umbrella Security and the Assistant Director of Biochemical Weaponry nodded his head, he was positive that his daughter; his flesh and blood, would become a complete success.

"Yes, make preparations for everything. Give her the best of the best: training, education, everything. Ah, and make sure Charles gives her the minimum dosage and if needed give her some of the other viruses as well but keep her in check."

"Which viruses, Sir?"

"Hmm, I'll leave that to Charles and Cain." Rousseau stated, turning his heel and disappearing down the white hallway. The assigned researcher sighed, gazing down in remorse and pity for the beautiful child, whose body which was cleaned and dressed in a white dress. Her skin was still remarkable bronze though it had paled slightly and her lips were still a pretty pink color. She was lying on a metal slab with a single silver chain decorating her wrist. Tight curls of honey brown-blond framed her face, stopping at her small shoulders.

"I'm so sorry." The researcher whispered as they pushed the slab into a laboratory with containers filled with different color liquids and three other scientists. One of them picked up a light blue fluid, labeled **'T-Virus' **before skillfully injecting the fluid into the child's veins. Several minutes passed by and nothing happened. The four living people in the room watched in confusion usually the dead will awaken with the need to feed - this subject wasn't moving until those unforgettable blue-green orbs snapped open; however this time they had a noticeble circle of silver around the pupil. The stunning eyes of the child gazed into four pairs of shocked eyes. Her skin had darkened to her natural color but had a slight glow. One of them swiftly grabbed an axe and raised it close to his chest while the child simply titled her head to the side and raised an eyebrow.

"You look like you've just saw a ghost. Do you watch Casper? What's the matter with him?" The angelic voice asked, stunning the scientists once again as she pointed to the armed scientist. The man with the axe lowered the weapon is amazement and disbelief.

"You…you can speak normally? And you don't want to eat us?" One of them asked, the unusual eyes swiftly glanced from each of the badges until she met with bewildered brown eyes before she smiled brightly.

"I'm seven, of course I can talk! That's gross, why would I want to eat you?"

"It's just a joke..." The scientist replied, lamely causing a redhead woman to shake her head.

"Where's my Momma?" The child asked.

"You're mother isn't here. You have to stay here, Catalina." Green replied, she was a pretty woman with short reddish-blonde hair.

"Why?" The child pouted.

"Because she's really busy." The fluffy haired man with the axe named Grey answered, sarcastically causing Green to slap him upside the head.

"And she will be for a long time." Green continued, softly.

"I miss her, it feels cold without her." The child whispered, pulling her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around them, curly hair tumbled over her shoulder and back as she placed her cheek on her knee. Green grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around the child's shoulders which earned a smile.

"May I?" Blue asked, holding a device up. Catalina nodded in confusion before straightening out her back. Blue placed the device on her chest while placing listening closely.

"Amazing, her heart beat is so strong. That's strange, she's almost five degrees warmer than the average person." Blue whispered, breathlessly as he felt her heartbeat.

"Seriously?" Grey asked, walking closer.

"Yes." Blue smiled down at her causing the girl to tilt her head.

* * *

[**7 Years Later**; Tokyo, Japan – Umbrella Base]

"There's been an outbreak!? Then where is _**she**_!?" Rousseau screamed into the phone.

"Sir, she's fine but she's traumatized. She was in the ventilation system hiding from the guards who were scheduled to take her to her combat lessons. Her aunt, Daniela Mendez, was a scientist in the Umbrella lab where we are currently keeping her. Unfortunately, a test subject who was contaminated with the T-Virus bite numerous individuals thus causing the chain of mutations. Mendez was bitten and turned minutes later in front of Subject #1 and killed the non-effected. We put her and the others down and cleared the room. We have been running tests on her as a precaution to be sure." The researcher informed.

"Has there been any other changes?"

"No, Sir. Nothing out of the ordinary. Increased strength, accuracy, agility, flexibility, and her immunity. Stats are the same except increase heart rate which is normal for her."

"Has the virus destroyed her condition?"

"Negative, she still has it."

"And her memory?"

"It seems she only remembers Mendez and her mother, Sir. She remembers the accident but vaguely. I don't think she knows she died."

"…Very well, keep an eye on her but send her to the Mansion. Be sure to make sure this never happens again."

"Of course, Sir." The line went dead as warm brown eyes watched behind the one-way mirror to look at the girl curled into a ball on the white tiled floor – she refused to leave the ground after her tests were complete, tears gently flowing from her eyes soundlessly.

"Catalina?" The researcher called over the intercom only to receive the middle finger which caused the scientist to sign in exasperation. This person was use to Catalina's defiant and rebellious ways.

"I'm sending you to the Arklay Mountains. There is a couple I think that would –" The one-way mirror scattered into dust to reveal the tear-stained girl's emotionless face; however, her eyes burned with fury. The glass melted away completely before dust blew into the room, tossing the researcher's hair in the process.

"You're sending me way? You're just getting rid of me like everyone else." The girl replied in a monotone voice under laced with hurt and anger. The researcher shook their head.

"No, this is to your benefit. You need to get away from these labs." They insisted. The hurt girl's eyes narrowed in reply before she spoke.

"I don't fucking believe you." She replied through gritted teeth.

"Catalina, I do care about you. I've been by your side for seven long years. You're not the most enjoying person to be around twenty-four-seven." The researcher tried to joke while being completely serious but Catalina did not believe a word.

_Of course, she wouldn't. She was abandoned her entire life by her parents, family, and people who she thought cared for her, at least she thinks she was. _

"You can be angry but remember this; you deserve to have a childhood, a life of your own. You leave in the morning." The researcher turned and left, leaving the curly haired girl staring absentmindedly into the distance.

* * *

[**14 Hours Later**; Outside Raccoon City]

(**Catalina's POV**)

"Catalina, we're here. Those are the Arklay Mountains; at the base of the mountains is Raccoon City where you will be attending school. The Arklay Mansion is your new home. Please be kind to your caretakers, don't drive them insane." The researcher informed as the helicopter landed in front of the yard where a young woman was standing with a handsome man by her side both were barely eighteen or nineteen years old.

"Alice, Spence. This is Catalina, she will staying with you so please treat her nicely. She is really sweet once she warms up to you, she just has a teenage mouth and an adult mind." The researcher informed, smiling fondly at the girl beside them. The fair-haired woman smiled while I looked into the mountains and out into the sky.

"I hope you like staying with us." Alice greeted, her hand warmed my shoulder and I gasped in shock. Her hands weren't my mother's but it felt safe and for the first time in five years I gave a genuine smile.

"Only if you promise to buy me ice cream." I grinned. Alice returned the grin with one of her own.

* * *

[**Present**; Arklay Mansion]

"Catalina! I'm going to take a shower! Dinner will be ready in twenty-minutes!" Alice informed, stepping into the study room to see the newly turned eighteen-year old girl reading a book and sitting cross legged.

"Sure, just leave me here while you and Spence have a fancy dinner." The said girl commented, waving her hand in the air.

"We're having dinner here. It's your birthday remember?" Alice said, walking closer and leaning close to the girl.

"Urg, don't remind me. I'm not fond of being reminded that I'm getting closer to your age." The girl smirked, teasingly.

"Hey! I'm only five years old then you!" The fair-haired woman replied, slapping the girl with a pillow. Catalina laughed and grinned at Alice's pouting face.

"Yes, I'm eighteen and you're twenty-three, so to me it's makes you old." She retorted, smirking. Alice huffed and started walking out the door.

"I'll remember that!" Alice shouted, smiling. Catalina continued laughing for a few minutes.

Twenty minutes passed as Alice undressed and started her shower while Catalina became engrossed inside the pages of the novel she was reading when a light beeping noise sounded in the house. A small red light was blinking by the grandfather clock, Catalina narrowed her eyes for a closer look.

"What the hell?" Catalina whispered, about to stand up when a clear gas was quickly released inside the entire mansion and she was enclosed in peaceful darkness as her eyes drfited closed.

* * *

Any feedback is appreciated!

Feel free to leave a review, favorite, follow, or message me!

**Up Next**: Rain is introduced and things get interesting!

Catalina is portayed by Jasmine Sanders, a model that is also known as the Golden Barbie.

**PS**: The more reviews/favorites/follows equals a quicker update from me. I already have the first three parts finished. The first chapter is around 15 pages long (mostly dialouge with some action) I may make it until two or three parts. Alots of Catalina love to go around!


	2. Part 1

**Part One**

(**Narrator's POV**; Unknown)

"There's been a…problem." Cain started, looking at the seven soldiers standing in front of him; two were women while the rest were men, all clothed in black suits with the Umbrella symbol on their right shoulders and armed.

"What is it, Sir?" One asked, seriously.

"The Hive residents were killed by The Red Queen." Cain started, sighing in exasperation and annoyance while pinching the bridge of his nose. The team shared glances before returning their attention to the man.

"She didn't inform Umbrella?" One almost raised an eyebrow. The Red Queen was one of the two most logical supercomputers ever to be developed, Simon Barr and Charles Ashford made sure of that.

"No, she didn't contact us at all. The Arklay Mansion operatives aren't responding either. I need your team to go down there and investigate but there's a time limit – if you're not out of The Hive in less than three hours, you're not getting out Is that clear?"

"Crystal." J.D replied, grinning. Rain smirked at the challenge. Cain nodded his head while tapping his finger on a folder.

"Also, there is a…subject that is very important to Umbrella. Make sure, this individual is safe and even if it cost you your lives, no harm can come to them. Understood?" Cain questioned, pushing the manila folder towards One who took it with concealed curiosity.

"Sir?" Cain shook his head and leaned back in his seat before staring at the team for a moment.

"She is of the highest importance. Keep her safe or we'll all be doomed. That is all. Dismissed."

"So, what does this chick look like?" J.D, of course questioned as they were loading the Darkwing helicopter with equipment.

"The folder says her name is Catalina, no last name or relatives. It doesn't say why she's so valuable and my computer only comes up with her name." Kaplan informed, glancing back and forth between computer and folder. Rain snatched the folder from his hand, causing a photograph to land in her lap, instantly drawing the soldier's attention.

"Jack pot." Rain said, smirking.

"Whoa, she looks like a supermodel." J.D breathed in shock.

"Wow." Kaplan said, blushing.

"She's pretty." Warner commented, nodding.

The photograph revealed a girl around the age of sixteen with mid-back length, honey brown-blond hair in tight curls that framed her angelic face; her full lips were pulled down into a pout. Despite the fact she was looking away from the camera, it was impossible to miss her shocking silver blue-green eyes as the wind tossed her hair in different directions.

"This photo's around two years old." Rain commented, flipping it over to see the date.

"That means she must be a real looker now." J.D grinned, Rain rolled her eyes.

"Apparently, she lives with the two operatives in the Mansion." One interrupted as the helicopter took off into the bright sun.

* * *

(**Narrator's POV; **Arklay Mansion)

Electrifying blue eyes snapped open almost as if breaking the spell of a nightmare. The woman looked around to see she was in a large shower; the shower curtain covered her naked form from view while the bone chilling water continued to rain down her. Slowly, she stood up while looking at her surroundings before she spotted an expensive looking silk robe and pulled it around her form.

Walking out of the bathroom, she was stunned by the beautiful and luscious bedroom: a four poster bed with satin sheets, stained oak paneled walls, and a George Washington painting on the far wall. She came to a full-length mirror that reflected her image; a slender woman with shoulder-length fair hair, piercing blue eyes, and a nice figure – the woman was beautiful. She stared in shock for a few moments before coming to a window. She peered through the window to see the breathtaking ornate grounds, neatly trimmed and a lush green. She could also see a maze in the distance.

She continued her search until she came across clothing on an oak desk along with a handwritten note on top that read: "_Today all your dreams will come true, Alice_" in cursive.

_Alice? Is that my name? _She wondered to herself.

The woman shook her head, looking bitterly confused before going to an ancient wooden dresser with three drawers. The first two contained white shirts and pants - neatly pressed and folded while the last revealed a pair of Uzis with miniature grenade launchers which was secured by a touch screen combination code.

Her beautiful face contorted in shock and confusion before she slammed the third drawer closed and rose to her feet. She opted to put on the tight-looking red dress that was staring at her, mentally hoping that it would jog some memories of who she is. After getting dressed, the woman dubbed as 'Alice' descended a sweeping staircase and into a luxurious hallway that was decorated with tapestries and paintings on the wall. Alice checked the dining room, it was set as if dinner was about to be served but no food. She continued on until she came across a study room.

The study room was made of maple wood and hard wood floors with a single window overlooking a garden. A grandfather clock tic-tocked in the far left corner of the room, a large desk covered most of the room, on its surface looked to be a mixture of a few photographs, books, and papers. There were also two black leather couches facing the desk, one seemed odd because of the long honey brown and blonde mixture of curly hair tumbling from the its edge. Alice cautiously inched closer to see a biracial looking girl with pink lips sleeping peacefully, an open book laid on her stomach as her chest rose and fell in time with her breathing. Alice could not deny that the girl in front of her wasn't beautiful and she felt her heart tighten at the sight of her.

_She seems so familiar_.

Alice exhaled softly and continued to stare at the girl for a few minutes until her blue eyes gazed into the picture frames displayed on the desk. She picked up a photo of a handsome man and herself, the two were standing side-by-side with grins sprawled across both of their faces, clothed in a wedding dress and a tuxedo with identical golden bands around their fingers.

_I'm married? Then who is this girl?_ Alice wondered, glancing from the photo in her hand to the sleeping beauty on the couch.

She turned to the other pictures, to find the girl on the couch in a few pictures with her and her supposed husband. One was of Alice and the unnamed girl making entertaining faces into the camera lenses. Another was of the unknown girl in a bridesmaid's dress with her husband, smiling brightly. The last one was of the girl's highschool graduation, clothed in a white cap and gown with a pretty navy blue dress underneath and a huge smile on her face with Alice and the man at her sides smiling. A sudden shadow across the desk caused Alice to drop at the picture to the ground, thankfully the glass didn't break but it did startle the other occupant of the room into an upright position with a gasp.

Alice came face to face with beautiful but piercing silver bluish-green eyes that could capture her soul…

* * *

(**Catalina's POV**)

_What the fuck was that!?_

Gasping, I bolted up when the sound of something crashing hit my ears. I came face to face with a beautiful fair-haired woman who had intense blue eyes. I gradually calmed my breathing down as I stared at her before glancing at my surroundings. Nothing looked familiar.

_Where the hell am I? _

"I thought I saw someone." She whispered, she sounded as confused and lost as I must have looked.

"Um, where are we?" I asked, standing up and stretching. I ignored the book that dropped on the ground.

"I don't know… I woke up in the bottom of the shower." She frowned, looking me over. I felt myself blush since I seemed to be wearing a long, light gray, baggy, off-shoulder shirt with a pair of black legging shorts and a pair of ankle boots.

"Oh… Do you know who I am?" I asked, rubbing the side of my head probably messing up my curly hair even more, it seemed to stop in the middle of my back and I began to wonder how long it would be if I straightened it. She stared at me while holding out a frame photograph towards me. I raised an eyebrow while taking it before I glanced down. My eyes swept across the picture: taking in the background and faces before my mind started clicking slowly.

"We know each other. That's a start." I concluded. She walked towards the window and stared at the maze.

"But how did we both lose our memories?" I wondered out loud. She continued looking out into the window.

"What's wrong?" I asked, tilting my head to the side.

"I thought I saw someone." She repeated but this time towards me.

"Let's check it out. Maybe whoever it is knows who we are. Hopefully, they won't be assholes or psychos." I suggested, walking towards the door with Alice following closely behind. I finally realized it was growing dark and quickened my pace.

"I don't know about you but I don't want to be here after dark." I said, looking at her. She nodded in agreement.

_It's already freaky not knowing who you are and being in a dark maze takes the cake…_

We were near the entrance of the maze when we saw a shadow dart deeper inside, Alice and I glanced at each other before heading deeper. The sky was increasingly turning dark; the sun was almost completely gone when we made it to the middle to see a man sitting down with his back facing us. After a few cautious steps, Alice spoke.

"Hello?" We received no answer, both of us stepped closer.

"I'm not sure we're supposed to be here." Alice continued.

"We woke up. We can't remember anything but I remember her vaguely." I spoke. With no movement or reply, I reached out and touched the man's shoulder. I jumped back and looked around to see he was indeed a statue. I let out a sign of relief but blushed in embarrassment.

"He's just a statue?" Alice said, in confusion. I let out a laugh.

"I guess so. That scared the shit out of me." I replied.

"Freeze! Don't move." Someone shouted behind us. I jumped a foot in the air while Alice tensed.

"Put your hands on the chair- both of you!" We did as he instructed as he frisked both of us, checking for any weapons. I fought my blush that started to redden my cheeks when he touched my hips.

_I'm blushing like a bride, what the hell!?_

"What are you doing here?" The man asked.

"I think we live here." Alice replied, sharing a glance with me. She was thinking the same thing as me.

_Who the hell is this guy?_

"What do you mean you think?" He asked, his tone sounded suspicious and confused as he continued his weapon search.

"We woke up, we don't remember anything but a few pictures showed that we know each other." I answered.

"Alright, turn around." He commanded.

We finally faced him to see he was a young guy around twenty with a freshly pressed, blue shirt and black pants on. Definitely not what we were expecting.

"You're a little young to be a police officer aren't you?" I teased.

"Yeah… I get that a lot." He replied, sighing and holstering his gun.

"Who else is in the house?" He asked, looking between Alice and I. I titled my head to the side as I thought.

"Nobody but then again we didn't check everywhere." I answered, looking over at Alice for her confirming nod.

"Come on. I got a call to check the place out." Matt said as he turned back the house when I grabbed his elbow.

"Wait, where's Raccoon City?" I asked, pointing to his badge while letting him go.

"You're kidding right?" I glared at him impatiently as Alice looked at his badge and waited for his reply.

"It's just over the hill." He answered, pointing to a large hill in the distance. I glanced back and forth between his badge and the mountain while Alice just stared at him.

"You seriously don't know anything do you?" Matt asked in disbelief. I gave him an annoyed looked while rolling my eyes.

"What do you think?" I answered.

Finding the entrance of the maze was tough but not frustrating; we finally made it out and began the journey up the path to the house. The wind was barely felt and the sky was a beautiful dark purple and blue color.

"What were you doing in the maze?" Alice asked, breaking the silence.

"I thought I saw someone." He replied. Alice and I shared another look.

_Nice to know we weren't seeing things._

Matt looked up at the mansion and tries to suppress a shiver.

"How can you live here? It looks haunted." He asked. I shrugged while Alice looked around.

"Wait." She said, grabbing my arm when I started to walk closer to the mansion. I looked back at her and raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Matt voiced my thought.

"Listen." She whispered. Alice turns to face the darkening sky as a sudden breeze blows through my curly hair.

"Do you hear that?" She asked.

The wind increased as the moon is blocked by a Darkwing helicopter above our heads, its twin rotors cutting through the night silently as the aircraft made its way towards the roof of the mansion.

"Please tell me those are friends of yours." I asked, swallowing and looking up at the terrified Matt.

"No." Matt whispered. He grabbed my wrist as we started running into the mansion. Wind rushed towards us as seven commandos busted through the windows. Glass pierced my skin before the thin slices disappeared, leaving no trace. They were a tight, disciplined grouped clothed in black and armed to the teeth almost sexy in a dangerous kind of way.

_Holy shit! Who the hell are these guys!?_

Ungracefully, I tripped while one of them who still had their helmet on pushed Matt on his knees with his hand pinned to his back on the ground beside me; other, a Hispanic man, was standing next to them watching me with a mixture between a perverted look and one of curiosity. A Russian woman and two Caucasian men stood not too far away. Within seconds Matt was relieved of his badge and gun. One of the commandos, the shortest Caucasian man with dark hair slid an ancient oak panel to the side to reveal a computer jack point; he flipped up the screen on his wrist computer and jacked it in.

An African-American man stepped forward towards Alice, his jaw was tight and his eyes serious. His dark eyes travelled between Alice and I before refocusing on the fair-haired woman with a grim look.

"Report." He commanded.

"What?" Alice looked beyond confused. The man got frustrated when he grabbed her shoulders and pulled her closer to him.

"I want you to report." He repeated.

"I don't know what you're talking." Alice said, obviously getting annoyed.

"Sir," The commando with the computer called, a floating detailed holographic schematic of the mansion as it slowly rotated with a text flashing on the screen that read: "Arklay Mansion, Status: DEFENSIVE," "The house's primary defenses are activated. They're probably suffering the side effects."

"Very well. What about the cop?" The commander questioned, tossing the badge to him.

"I'm not getting anything." He answered, shaking his head.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Matthew Addison. I'm a cop! From Raccoon City!" Matt shouted, obviously pissed about being held against his will. The solider tightened their grip making him groan out of pain, I flinched.

"Not getting anything." The leader swiftly takes out his sidearm and points it straight at Matt. That's when I jumped in front of him glaring at the armed solider in front of me. The Hispanic solider stared at me and the solider holding Matt before he whistled.

"Girl has guts." He said to his superior as I kept my eyes on the commander who took a step forward.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Matt shouted behind me but cursed when his arm was twisted even more.

_These people are insane! What the hell is going on here?! Now they're trying to kill Matt!_

"What are you doing?" Alice asked out of fear and I quickly broke out of my thoughts to see that the commander was less than five feet away from us. I noticed from the corner of my eye that Alice was clenching her fists while glaring at the man.

"Sorry, my conscience won't let me stand here and watch you kill someone in front of me." I smirked, shifting so I covered Matt's form even though he was still taller than me regardless. One cocked the gun.

"Stop it!" Alice shouted trying to move forward but was jerked back by the Russian woman.

"Move." The leader commanded me; I shook my head defensively and glared straight into his eyes.

"I don't know him but I trust him a hell of a lot more than I do you." I bit back.

"You're interfering." One said through gritted teeth.

"With what!? I don't even know who the hell you people are or what the fuck you're doing here! And now you have a damn gun in my face!" I shouted, I felt someone staring at my back and assumed it was Matt, probably looking at me like I've lost my mind, I must've seemed insane to be yelling at an armed man holding a gun to my head.

"Damnit, just leave her alone! I just transferred. They probably don't even have me on file yet!" Matt said.

"Well, Kaplan?" The leader asked, still pointing the pistol in my direction.

"Sir, it's a possibility. The locals are inefficient." Kaplan shrugged in reply. The leader swiftly placed his weapon back into his holster while Matt and I breathed in relief. I glanced at the leader to see his name tag read: '_One'_ and noticed the computer commando had _'Kaplan'_ printed on his.

_Shit that was close. I thought he was going to headshot me!_

"Print him." One said, stepping back. The solider holding Matt and the Hispanic man grabbed Matt and held him in place while extending his right hand out. I was pulled away and held back by the other Caucasian man while Alice was still held back by the Russian woman as Kaplan stood in front of Matt; he used a small laser scanner to take his fingerprints.

"You can't do this! This is an invasion of my civil liberties!" He shouted, trying to jerk away. I heard a helmet hit the ground as the wind increased signally the helicopters was departing and someone spoke:

"Blow me." Came the husky but sexy voice of a woman. Blinking, I looked up to see a beautifully dangerous Latina woman with silky long, dark hair pulled into a braid with two pieces framing her face, her eyes were intense almost dangerous but held a glow to them despite being just as dark as her hair. I felt myself gasp when she looked directly at me after glaring heatedly at Matt but I looked away to glare at the Hispanic man who was eyeing Alice and I.

"Nice asses!" He said, grinning.

"What the fuck did you just say?" I asked through gritted teeth, _'Warner'_ signed and pulled me back from I could take a step closer.

"Go easy on them. Goldilocks and Sleeping Beauty has lost their memories." The Latina beauty teased, looking me straight in the eye when she referred to me as the little girl with golden hair.

"Goldilocks?" I raised an eyebrow frowning, taking a piece of honey-brown blonde hair that was framing my face I inspected it.

_It's not that bright_. I thought, pouting.

"She's so cute." The Hispanic man snickered. I flushed brightly though I gave him an annoyed look before flipping him the bird.

"Name the time and place." He replied, grinning.

"I'm going to kill him." I muttered as Warner tugged me beside him away from the pervert.

"Who are you people?" Alice asked in bewilderment, stepping closer to me. J.D threw his hands up in surrender and step back while the dark beauty smirked.

"Name's J.D, that feisty Latina woman is Rain." He grinned.

"Just a nickname." Rain clarified.

"You people are in the military?!" I exclaimed in shock. Rain laughed before shaking her head.

"Not quite." She replied, I was completely lost.

"What?"

"Then who are you?" Alice asked becoming irritated. I titled my head to the side, looking at both of them.

"Look, did you lose your sight with your memory, Gorgeous Ladies?" J.D pointed to the other label on his jacket that read: Sanitation and on his right shoulder I noticed a red and white symbol.

"We clean other people's messes." Rain answered with a smirk.

_What kind of messes needs commandos with loaded guns and gadgets?_

"Do you have something to do with what's going on here?" One interrupted, giving Matt a cold look.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Matt replied through gritted teeth.

"Sure you don't," One said almost sarcastically before nodding at Rain, "Cuff him." Rain forced him to be still as J.D cuffed his wrists behind his back.

"Should I secure him?" J.D questioned.

"No…he might not be alone. We'll take him with us." One ordered, "Prepare for entry," he commands the others. Kaplan flips a tile up on the mosaic floor to reveal another jack point.

"Do I even wanna know what secure means?" I asked, looking between J.D and Rain who both shared a look.

_Jeaz, fine then. Just ignore me, assholes!_

"Sit on the floor." One ordered Alice, motioning his head to Matt and I. Alice listened to him while sitting only a few inches away from me, making me in the middle since I moved when Rain dropped her helmet. Matt's wrists already had bruises forming and I wondered how tight they had the cuffs.

"Nice friends you too have." Matt said, sarcastically. I shrugged.

"Hey! I don't remember them so don't take your anger out on me, Mister." I scolded, shaking my finger at him which lead to Matt raising an eyebrow and Alice cracking a smile. I saw Rain from the corner of my eye smile while looking away.

_This was going to be interesting._

* * *

**Up Next**: Entering The Hive, people die, introducing zombies and creatures.

Reviews/follows/favorites please! ( : I would **_like_ **at least 5 before I post the next chapter. I want to hear the feedback because I might scrap this story.

Urg, I really wanted to put a gif of Rain as the story cover but I won't work (-.-)


	3. Part 2

**Part Two**

**(Catalina's POV)**

"So, how do we get down there?" I asked.

"This." Rain said, stomping her foot on the floor I was currently sitting on.

"What? The floor moves? You're seriously going to ride this and travel who knows where?" I asked, looking at them like they were crazy.

"You're going with us, Goldilocks." Rain informed, smirking.

"What? You're joking, right?" I almost shouted.

"Entry into The Hive in three… two… one." Kaplan counted off, cutting me off from my rant, from above an extravagant spiral pattern begins to rotates, arms of the spiral starts to unlock as a chuck of the floor we were standing or sitting begins to sink beneath the ground. Fascinated, I watched as the floor gracefully slipped beneath the ground, the ancient wood paneled wall was quickly replaced with polished high-tech steel plates.

_I can't believe something like this is down here!_

"What the fuck is this?" I breathed, causing Rain to smirk and J.D to laugh. The platform comes to a stop in a vast underground cavern, a set of runway lights revealed a sleek gray trained waiting on the tracks.

"What the hell is going on?" Alice questioned, sounding pissed off.

"Mostly it's bad…all of its illegal." Matt replied, cynically.

"Shut it!" J.D shouted, sounding annoyed. Matt did as he was told but not before giving the Hispanic male a blistering look. Alice stood on her feet and walked towards One.

"Sir?" She asked, uncertain. He glanced down at her.

"What is it, solider?"

"How deep are we going?"

"All the way down."

"Are you fucking kidding me!?" I shouted, looking at all of them in disbelief.

"Scared?" Rain questioned.

"Yes." I replied instantly. I had the vaguest ideas of where we were going and I didn't want to see.

"We're going to find out what happened and like the Queen." One stated, seriously.

"Why do I have to go too?" I asked but was ignored of course though Rain smirked.

_Bastards._

The platform finally comes to a stop in a vast underground cave but the hydraulics and storage containers made by man everywhere. The air contained an earthly smell but it wasn't a bad thing. A set of runway lights are laid out on the stone covered floor that lead to a thick pair of steel doors set inside the cavern walls, located on the doors branded the alternate red and white triangles of the Umbrella Corporation.

"Whoa, that's very fancy." I commented, causing J.D to snicker as I stared up at the doors in amazement. They had to be at least ten feet tall! I saw Once glance at his digital watch on his left wrist which everyone from the team had identical ones. I glanced at Olga's watch to see that it read 02:58:24.

"Move out!" One shouted, I jumped hearing him yell but spotted something.

_There's a guy by the door! Is he dead?_

"Wait! Don't you see that body right there?" I shouted, pointing at the figure. The body of a man was lying halfway between the platform and the doors, he was slightly off the path. Alice gasped and I looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

"Oh my God….that's my husband." She whispered, I blinked.

"Wha?" I questioned in shock.

"He's not your husband." J.D laughed.

_Ok….now I'm really confused._

"Life signs?" One questioned Olga, ignoring our stunned and confused faces.

"Affirmative. He must have caught a dose of gas topside and passed out by the time he made it down here." She concluded.

"Bring him around." One commanded. Olga went right to it. She snapped a plastic vial underneath his nose and he awoken instantly.

_I kind of what to know what was in there._

"W-what? What happened." The man groaned.

"Lie still. Watch this light, follow it." She goes through a standard set of tests which he passed with flying colors except not remembering his name. After hearing his voice, I felt as if I've heard it before but like Alice said he was her supposed husband and I was supposedly friends with her, but these people said they weren't married so I was equally as confused as she was.

"But if he's not my husband…then who is he?" She whispered after the man could stand on his own, fingering the wedding band.

The team set up a piece of heavy industrial cutting gear that burned a hole in the locking mechanism of the large steel doors. One decided to explain everything as we waited.

"The Arklay Mansion above us, nicknamed the Looking Glass, is the primary entrance to The Hive. You two are soldiers placed there in order to protect that entrance. Your marriage is a fake, simply a cover story in order to protect The Hive.

"Why can't we remember anything?" Alice asked.

"The Hive has its own defense mechanisms all are computer controlled by The Red Queen. You two were intended to the first line of defense. A nerve gas was released throughout The Hive and surrounding areas including the Mansion. Primary effect of the gas is unconsciousness up to four hours and acute memory loss."

"For how long?" The man asked.

"An hour, a day, no more than a week."

"That's fucking fantastic." I said, sarcastically.

"Don't worry your pretty head, Goldilocks." Rain teased from the door.

"Aren't you suppose to be working!?" I shouted.

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Psh, I can't tell." I muttered.

"So we were attacked?" The man, I'm just going to call him "Jake" asked.

"I'm afraid things are a little more…complicated than that." One replied.

_I don't like the sound of that._

The cutting equipment stopped abruptly causing us to look in their direction.

"Sir, We've reached The Hive." Rain stated.

The heavy steel doors slide aside to reveal an office building looking area with the blinds closed since there were no windows. Olga's device took a quick sample of the air before commenting.

"Halon content in the air is high. It must have been how she killed them."

"Do we need masks?" One questioned.

"No, it's breathable now." Kaplan jacked into a computer point by the doors without a word.

"Status?"

"The Red Queen is down to basic logical functions."

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"She's not a threat."

_If you say so._

We walked until we came to an elevator shaft which J.D and Warner forced open, apparently the cars were tolled but I wasn't going to stand near the edge, I have a thing with heights.

"Looks like we're taking the stairs." J.D whistled.

"Hey, you never said why I was at the Mansion." I said to One as we walked down the numerous flights of stairs.

"…Let's just say you're very important to the Corporation."

"Why don't I like the sound of that?" I questioned, seriously. It almost looked as if he shrugged.

"You're not going to kill me are you?" I asked a few minutes later, One raised an eyebrow down at me. It did sound like a dumb question but I had to ask.

"No, I'm positive we could've did that at the Mansion." He replied, almost smirking. I felt my eye twitch.

"Who is the Red Queen?" Alice asked.

"The supercomputer that controls The Hive. She's state-of-the-art artificial intelligence created by Umbrella."

"And you're here to kill her?" I asked.

"Put a bolt right through the bitch's logic box." J.D said, smirking.

* * *

My bad - my computer crashed, then I had to move, and finals were coming up. But I'm back!  
I know I lost alot of followers but I haven't forgot about this story.


End file.
